Last true lover
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: Fem!Percy x DarkApollo . Apollo had many lovers but the one who had captured his heart like no one else , not even Daphne or Hyacinthus , was a beautiful girl named Solaria back at the ancient times in greece , read the story of a tragic love , a love which troy's war destroyed and raged , but a love who will see hope in the next millenias through reincarnation.
1. A strange meeting

**A/N : Hey ! This is a story back in the ancient times of Greece , just before the war of troy and in the next chapters , during the war , it is a prequel to a story i will do when i will finish it , everything is planned , the sequel will concern PJO . i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians , it belongs to Rick Riordans although all the caracteres here as except of the gods and the myths's caracteres are mine . This is a Fem!Percy story , i am warning you , if you don't love Fem!Percy , then don't read at all and close the window , i know Percy's a boy , but i love Fem!Percy and i am curious about it , that story wil contain some lemons in the next chapters , though it won't be too much i think , but i am rating it M , and there is the Apollo of the Greek myths , so DarkApollo ! I hope you will enjoy my story !**

**-:-**

_Love is a painful feeling , yet beautiful when it is reciprocal ._

_-:-_

I put my head between my mother's lap , smiling softly at her as she caressed my cheek.

"You are so beautiful , Solaria." She told me in her soft voice.

"Thank you , mother , i inherited it from." She smiled warmly at me , gazing at my black-grey eyes which she always told me she found beautiful .

I was the last child of a rich doctor , a cousin to the royal family , my father and my mother were on very good terms with king Priam who we were related , we were frequently invited to dinner by him . The eldest of us , my brother Ori was gonna marry one of king priam's daughter , my brother was kind , yet a little overprotective when i was involved , he was gonna be a doctor as my father , well my father kinda _forced_ him to be one , but as he was learning , my brother finally loved it . My sister Kannia was beyond beautiful , as physically as her heart , although my mother was always telling me that i was beautiful too , Kannia was the most beautiful of us , she had the same eyes as me , though in hers there was glint of green like our brother's beautiful forest green eyes , she had long , straight blond hair just like our father's.

When both my brother and sister inherited our father's straight blond hair , i inherited our mother's curly black hair , and her black-grey eyes as well although in hers , there were more grey than black when mine were mixed , instade of Ori who inherited father's green one.

Even though people think that when you are free , rich and beautiful you are happy , then don't even realize how wrong they are.

Being beautiful was great , yes , but being a beautiful _maiden _is another story , my mother was a very materialistic woman , she was always saying how her daughters whould marry rich people , i didn't know for my sister , but i knew somewhere that if the suitor was rich , my mother wouldn't mind giving one of her daughters , even forcing her , and i was against the idea , i was so naive , i just wanted to fall in love and to marry the person i would love , and i didn't know what my destiny was , i didn't even know that the person i would love , wasn't a mere suitor , but a _god ._

* * *

"Good moring , what do you want to buy ?" Asked me the seller charmingly , i pratically rolled my eyes at him , i _hated_ when guys did that.

My dear mother was too busy talking to one of our neighbors , one of her friend who was fuming into jealousy , sent me to buy aliments , i sighed deeply , i just hoped my mother wouldn't compare us to Aphrodite like the people used to do with Psyche , my mother was really kind , but she was too orgeous , always wanting to show off and i hated it.

"I want to buy coco milk , do you have it ?" I asked him in a neutral tone.

"Of course , it would be beautiful on you." He said charmingly , _again_ . I understood now why a four years old Artemis asked her faher to stay virgin forever.

"I don't put it in my hair if it's what you think , i need it for cake for our chef to prepare , now please give me that." I payed him and walked off , really pissed , when i jumped into a body , i was gonna fall , but the body's owner held me , my body flushed against his , my chest touching his muscled torso through his toga , i blushed a little bit , and moved my gaze to the one who caught me , and i froze.

He was beyond beautiful , i had never seen in all my life a man like that , that beauty seemed to belong to the gods themself.

The man was tall and had beautiful blond hair , sky blue eyes , a really tan skin and of course , a body who seemed to be every woman's dream of perfection even through his toga , it was obvious .

"Be careful , next time people into who you jump into won't caught you if you fall." His melodious voice spoke.

I blinked , seeing him straight in the eyes. "Excuse me ?"

"Didn't you heard me ?"

"Oh sorry , i am sorry for 'jumping' into you like you must think." I said sarcastially , he sensed the sarcasm in my voice because his grip tightned.

"Don't speak like that to me , if you know who i am-" He' stopped himself , i was a little bit confused and angry , i detashed myself from his grip. "Who are you ? Even though you are truly beautiful , for me you are just a mere humans like all of us." I said angrily to him.

And just after , i ran off to home , feeling nervous for a weird reason.

I just asked my mother why she didn't send a servant instade of her own daughter , she just told me that i had to go out of the home because it was good for my health , how weird.

**There is the fisrt chapter , i hope you enjoyed it , and for gramatical errors i am truly sorry . Please review !**


	2. Unexpected news

**A/N : Hey ! I must say i am glad for the follows and favorites , thank you very much !**

Halliwell2002007 , Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian : **Thanks**** .**

Solaria's POV

Dinner was good , it was delicious , my brother was gone with his fiancé and my sister prepared herself because tomorrow she had suitors to meet so i just decided to go praying to the gods.

I made my way to the temple of Apollo , i would just pray for more sun , that was weird right ? Well i really hated the rain so ...

While i was praying , i met Cassandra , the 'mad' princess , she was known for telling stupid things or i didn't know , i didn't gave her much attention , even though we were barely related and knew each other , i just remembered that i hated her because she one time she made me cry when i was a child , she always thought she was better than the other because of her looks , which i thought was a stupid thing to think , now Cassandra had payed for all of it , she is hated by everyone and she was even crazy.

I ignored her as she shot me a questioned look and leaved the temple , i pried , there was no one else here , of course who would come at night to pray ?

As I was praying , i heard a chuckle.

"I didn't expect you to come here." The tone of the voice was slightly irritated , but was still melodious , and i knew to who it was , i turned around , and i saw the stranger of hours ago , i froze .

"Wh-Who are you and what are you doing here ?" I questioned nervously , afraid of the answer i was waiting , because i was pretty sure to know who it was.

He eyed me some seconds and spoke. "Well who do you think i am ?" He asked me.

"You are ... Apollo , right ?"

"Yes , i am the god Apollo." He smirked at me , happy with the fear clearly written on my face.

He chuckled , then spoke. "Do not worry , mortal , i won't kill you , even though you were disrespectful towards me hours ago , your behavior amused me very much , because no one would dare be like that to a god , and an Olympian no less , and for what i am doing here , i think that i just wanted to see you." He told me the whole thing while seeing me straight in the eyes , i blushed , and he smirked.

"Oh , and don't worry for the rain , it won't rain until some months. Well good bye , Solaria , i will see you soon." He smiled at me and disappeared in a flash of light , how weird , but the most weird thing was that he didn't kill me.

I stood here , frozen , i was still alive , what a miracle ! I thanked Apollo -ironic , no ?- and leaved the temple , as soon as i was oustide , i heard a noise , i made my way towards it and i jumped onto Paris.

"Woaa ! Don't sneak on me !" He smiled widely at me , i rolled my eyes at him but smiled , Paris and i were good friends , better than Cassandra anyways.

"So what are you doing here at night ? It isn't safe for a girl." I rolled my eyes at him , again.

"I was just praying to Apollo , and you ? Were you the one who did that noise ?"

"Yes , i lost my quiver and i thought that praying to Apollo would help me to retrieve it since he is the god of archery ..."

"Are you serious ?" I asked , incredulous.

"Yes , and for the noise , i stumbled , sorry about it."

I eyed him weirdly , and sighed , the children of Priam were really something.

"It is okay , i heard that you are gonna go to Sparta , that's true ?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes ! Though Cassandra told me that something will happen ..."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Oh that's nothing , just some stupid things she keep telling to everyone , she is crazy , i don't believe a word of what she told me anyways."

"You are talking about your sister , Paris , be respectful towards her , and what did she told you ?"

"Nothing important."

"Paris ..."

"Okay , okay ! She told me that that trip will make me fall in love with some girl , and that i will kidnap her , not against her will of course , and that it will provoke a war and blablabla , don't listen to what my sister tells , she is crazy , mad."

"Huh..."

"What is it with that 'huh' of yours ?"

"Nothing , nothing ..." Paris eyed me suspiciously , his eyebrows were pulled.

"I need to go home , bye Paris !" I quickly told him , but as soon as i began to walk , i felt his hands on my arm , i turned , a little bit confused.

"I should accompany you no ? It isn't safe for a gir-"

I cut him off. "Please , Paris , don't be like that , my home is only decades of meters away ..."

"Come on ! I insist !"

"No , don't be a gentleman with me , Paris , and do not argue with me." he released his hand from my arm and waved good bye to me , a little bit reluctantly , and entered the temple.

I wondered , what would people think if they knew i had meet Apollo ? People would think i am crazy and wouldn't believe me , exactly like Cassandra.

I had a bad feeling about what she told to Paris , i didn't know why , but strangely somewhere in me , i knew that i would be involved .

* * *

"Are you done ?"

"Not yet."

My sister sighed deeply as i brushed her long , golden hair , the day of yesterday was off and today she had a suitor to meet , and she was excited about it , but i thought that seriously , it would finish like last time , her rejecting the poor guy.

"Woooaaa ! You are hurting me !" She screamed at me while i brushed tightly her hair.

"One must suffer to be beautiful." I told her , she pouted , something i thought made her even more georgous.

"Well , done."

"Thanks gods , i thought i was gonna die."

"There is no way for you to die like that." I laughed a little bit , she smirked at me , almost devilishly.

"Hey , Solaria." She began.

"Hum ?"

"When will you marry someone ?" The question made me fall on the floor , face first , what unlucky i was.

"Why are you asking that , sister ?" The thought made me uncomfortable , because i knew that if it crossed our mother's mind , she would force me into marrying someone i didn't like or even knew .

"Well my dear , beloved sister , i ask you that because you are truly very beautiful , i think it would be nice for you to meet some suitors and to try." She smiled at me.

"Huh no thank you , men don't love me."

"You know very well that it is wrong !" She almost cried. "When we go out , men look at you , but you always ignore their stars , why ? Do not you want to be happy and in love ?"

"Huh , they look at you more than me , and the way they look at me is ... Just disgusting, and i don't want to be like you , having suitors who i reject just after we talk for barely a few hours , and if i know someone , mother would get interested , and if she likes the guy , she would be able to force into something , though i don't know why she doesn't force you to marry one of the suitors you always reject." I finished , looking at her confused expression.

"Well that's true that mother is a little-" I coughed. "Very materialistic and ambitious , but since i am young and i always attract rich suitors's attention , she must think i will find someone nice and at her taste one day , but you my sister , you are two years younger than me , and she had alread-" She stopped herself , shocked , what words were gonna go out of her mouth ?

"She had already what ?" I asked , a little bit nervous.

"I can't tell you , forget about it." She looked at me nervously , like she did a big foolishness.

"Kannia ..."

"Really , that is nothing." She said smiling at me warily.

"Kannia , tell me now , or i won't leave you with this."

She sighed deeply , and then she spoke. "She is gonna marrying you with one of Priam's sons." I froze and stared at her , with wide eyes and a shocked expression , she bit her bottom lip , surely waiting for me to say something , but when i didn't spoke , she spoke herself.

"I am so-"

I cut her off and spoke rather severely , which wasn't me at all. "Do not say me you are sorry sister , because i do not believe you , you all knew it and yet no one told me ? When did you knew it and since when it is planned ?" I told her with a cold voice.

She began to draw circles on her knee , and being her sister i knew for long that it meant that she was uncomfortable. "Please forgive me , Solaria , mother told me it a few weeks ago , and i do not know for your other question , i-"

"Thank you very much , Kannia , and me who thought that we were friends even if we were sisters , i never thought you would do that to me , that is why you asked me about marrying someone ? You maybe wanted me to meet 'by chance' that son of Priams , and fall in love with him ? But maybe that is what mother told you to do , thank you , Kannia , thank you very much."

I got away of her room and walked towards our parents's without waiting for my sister's answer , i found my mother sitting on her bed talking to a maid , when she saw me , she smiled and told to the maid to go , after she left and closed the door , i made my way towards her and faced her , i was just opposite to her.

"Solaria , do you want to speak to me about something ? Why don't you sit beside me , you will be more comfortable."

"I am not tired and it will not take time , mother , i think that there is something you must tell me." I told her in a cold voice.

She raised her eyebrows. "No my dear daughter , there is nothing i must tell you , why ?" She was by now frowing.

"Please mother , don't be like that with me." I sighed , she frowned. "What do you mean , Solaria ?"

I took a deep breath , and spoke. "When were you going to tell me about the king Priam's son ?"

Her frown went deeper , a confused expression covered her face , like she didn't thought i would know before she told me.

"You find out ..." She began but i cut her off.

"Don't blame Kannia , i forced her to tell me . Mother , why ?"

"Well you are noblewoman , your blood must be mixed with another one like you and king Priam family's is the only choice , it is for your own good , daughter."

"My own good ? Are you serious ? What if i dont want to ?"

"You will marry one of his son , weither you like it or not , i know that you seek love , and i agree with it , but my daughter , the duty first , the wedding come first and love come after." She told it really calmly.

"Why didn't you told me before ? And since when it is planned ?"

"Well i didn't because i expected your reaction , you are very stubborn , just like me , and this is planned since a few months , Priam's son already know , and he is enchanted to marry you , your beauty enraptured him." She said it in a verry proud voice.

"I have already met him ?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes , at one of the time Priam invited us to dinner , two months ago." I shuddered , i remembered now , there was that very attractive guy who watched every movement of me , and looked at me ... Rather lustfully.

"Does father know about it ?" I knew that my father wouldn't force me into something like that , he always let us choice because wedding was something important and particular.

"He is the one who proposed that to us." I froze , why ? _Why ? _The people i loved the most were betraying me , the world seemed to stop for me , i felt like someone put hundred of daggers in my heart.

"I dont want to marry him." I told her in a more cold voice. "And i won't , so father and you will tell to king Priam that i -"

"You will marry him !" My mother cried. "You will marry him , weither you like it or not ! Even if you are sick , i swear on the gods names that you , Solaria Line , will marry Cristo Priam !" I was a little bit scared and intimidated , the times when my mother screamed at me were really uncommon.

"I won't ! Why should i ? I am only eighteen ! And yet yo-"

"Daughter , don't forget that i am your mother and that you must respect me ! And don't forget that women marry at the age of fifteen ! Just like i did !"

"I don't want to be like you !" I yelled at her , and i knew from her expression that i shouldn't had done that , her face became red of anger , she got up off the bed she was sitting , and slapped me on my right cheek.

I stared at her , tears in my eyes , she had never raised her hand on me before , ever ! My feelings took control of me , i ran and closed the door with such fury that it would be broken. I didn't even want to stay in my room , i was pretty sure that she was gonna come in , so i got out of the house , running as far away as possible of there .

When i opened my eyes , i found myself in a forest i never had been before , it was very dark since it was night , and it scared me , my tears dropped more and more , and i began to sob like a child , i closed my eyes again , sitting on the rock my legs took me.

I heard footsteps , and i was more scared than before , a young girl of eighteen years old , alone in a dark forest , powerless ... And what if it was a man with bad intentions ? Fear made my body shiver , i tried to got up , but two warms and strong hands were on my shoulders , blocking me here , suddenly i froze , i recognized that touch , it was the same who saved me from falling two days ago , i opened my eyes slowly , and found blue eyes staring at me with a worried expression.

I found the last person i was expecting to see , the sun god Apollo.

**Here is the second chapter , i hope who loved it ! Please reviews ! I won't continue it until i have ... Let's say with seven reviews i will be satisfied , bye !**


	3. His love

**Hey everyone , thanks for the reviews , i am really glad , and thanks for what you said , it made me really happy , here is the third chapter like i promised , enjoy !**

**Solaria's POV**

I was stunned. Why ? First my sister told me that i was betrothed to Prima's son , second , my mother hitted me for the first time in all my life , and of course , third , the sun god Apollo appeared of nowhere.

I managed to speak , but i sobbed only more , Apollo , whose hands were on my shoulders , traveled to my back , and the god pulled me into a warm embrace , it was ... Warm , i felt loved and protected , and i automatically wrapped my warm around him , my head on his chest , i was now sitting on his lap , and he let me cry and sob like a child onto him the whole time , whispiring comforting words into my ear , i didn't know why he was acting like that with him , but i didn't protest , even though i was embarrassed , mostly because he was a god , i strangely didn't want to pull away , and he was being really nice to me for some reasons , so i continued to cry , i _needed _to cry .

Once i was calmed enough , the god looked at me , his arms were still wrapped protectively around me , and i was still sitting on his lap , and my hands were against his toga on his chest , i blushed heavily , and tried to get off him , really embarrassed now , but he didn't let me do it.

"Do not." He murmured quietly , i blushed but obeyed and stopped what i was trying to do.

"So , Solaria , why were you crying ?" He asked me.

"But ... How did you know i was crying ?" I asked confused.

The god smiled warmly at me. "I don't know , but i sensed like you were very sad and you were feeling betrayed , so i came where you were."

"How did y-"

"Know where you were ? I am a god , so it wasn't a problem for me."

I nodded , and sighed deeply , Apollo looked at me straight in the eyes. "You still didn't answer my question while i answered yours , why were you crying ?"

"I don't want to talk about it , my lord."

He chuckled. "Please , call me Apollo. I think that talking about it will help you to feel better , you will be fine once you will confess to me."

I looked at my hands , then at his eyes , and i gasped , i could see true emotions in them , like compassion , worry and ... I sighed , it was impossible , so i decided to answer him , disobedience to a god would be pretty much bad.

I took a deep breath. "I was ... Upset. I learnt something horrible about my future , and my mother did something she has never done before."

"Your future ... ?" Apollo mused. "What do you mean , Solaria ?"

I told him all that happened , all in the lesser details , when i was finished , i discovered that he was frowing so deeply that his eyebrows would come off his face. When his gaze met mine , his frown disappeared and his gaze softened , his hands cupped my cheeks , and he moved his head slowly , his lips were milimeters away from mine , his gaze never leaving mine , suddenly , his lips were on mine , it slapped me back to reality , even though it was my second kiss and that it was wonderful , i pulled away shyly and reluctantly.

He looked confused at first , then irritated and angry. "Wh-Wh-Why ?" I told him trembling slightly , i was afraid of what he would do to me after i pulled away from him.

He took a deep breath. "I love you , Solaria Line." I looked at his eyes , and the emotion i didn't want to recognize was in his eyes , it was _love_ .

No , he couldn't , musn't love me , mortals and gods ? I knew very well that it always ended bad , and especially for the mortal , and Apollo was very well known for his lovers , they always died or get turned into tree or plants , jut like Daphne and Acantha , who after had refused herself to the god and scratched him when he tried to kidnap her , was turned into a sun-loving herb by himself as a vengeance.

"I ... " I trailed off , i didn't really know what to say after that. The sun god looked at me , and smiled a little bit. "You must be scared right ? Scared to end hurt or with a child ? Scared that i don't really love you and just want to use you ?" I nodded , those were also my fears.

He smiled. "There is no need to be scared , you won't be hurt and you won't end with a child. I really do love you and i do not want to use you , i am the god of truth , i can not lie , Solaria , so please ... Trust me." He had a desesperate look on his face , and for some reasons , i thought i can trust him , mother always told me i was too naive , but i didn't care now , i really didn't.

"I trust you." He smiled warmly and looked at me , his eyes full of love.

"You won't regret it." He told me while kissing my nose.

"But ..." I didn't finish it.

"But ?" He repeated after me while resting his head on crook of my neck , his mouth kissing softly the skin down here.

"When ... I don't understand , when did you love me ? When only met two days ago." I finished , blushing from Apollo's tongue on my skin.

He stopped his kiss on my neck , and looked at me , then chuckled a little bit. "Well ... How to tell you it ... I know you for more time than you think i do."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean ?"

"Do not be afraid , but ... It is more than three months that i am watching you."

My eyes widdened , he watched me ... ? It made me feel really weird , and aslo really , _really _embarrassed.

"You ... You did not see me when i took my bath right ?" I asked shuddering.

I thought Apollo was going to kill me or turn me into some plants , but at my surprise (and joy), He doubled of laughing.

"You ... Are ... Really ... Something !" He told me while trying to stop laughing , when he really (finally) stopped , she shot me a dazzling smile so bright that i turned my gaze away , but he took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"No solaria , i did not watch you in your bath , i will do so more than that when we will have time ..." I shot him a weird look , and he shot me a playful one as an answer.

"I watched you pick flowers and place them in a vase two weeks ago for your mother birthday , you are very kind you know , you do not deserve such ... Treatment from her , and she does not deserve a daughter like you." When he told the last sentences , his tone became sour and he was gritting his teeth , he sighed then hummed a song , he kissed my head , then my forehead.

"You should be at home , Solaria , i will see you very soon , but you need to come back to your home , you can not stay here , alone , it will not be careful , even if you are upset." I nodded , and when i tried to get up , i felt one of Apollo's strong warm arm wrapping around my head , and the other below my knee , i looked questionably at him , only to find him grinning at me.

"Well , _i _will take you home , i do not want someone or something to hurt you , and with me at your side , you will be safe." He told me while appreciating quietly the blush on my face.

"You can no-"

"I am a god , i can do what i want." He couped me happily.

I sighed , i was so ... Embarrassed. "As you like , my lord." He frowned at my last word , but didn't let it pass on his face and smiled a little bit , maybe happy to have me in his arms.

In the path , i thought of how Apollo was different from what the stories told us , he was described as being very cruel in you had him on your bad side , as being spiteful and vengeful , but ... With me , he was really ... Kind. He seemed to have a temper , but he ... He was really kind with me.

"We are here." He told me , gently kissing my nose. I was so plunged into my thoughts , that i didn't even know that we were arrived.

"Huh ... Thank you." I told him , blushing widely.

He smirked at me , who was still in his arms by the way. "At your service , beautiful." He kissed my forehead , then lifted me up on the floor , then he walked away , sending me winks all the way , i turned my head towards the door when i couldn't see him anymore , i took a deep breath , here we were , finally.

**Apollo's POV**

He was surprised , when he felt that she was upset , he flashed down to earth and listened to her crying even though it hurt him that she was unhappy , when she told him the whole thing , he felt anger towards her family and wanted to kill each of them (as except of her brother) with great pain. But , it wasn't the only thing Apollo felt , he also felt jealousy towards Priam's son who the young girl was now promised to , he wanted to be at his place , to comfort her , to hug her , kiss her , feel her , love her , he wanted her to be his and only his and no one else's .

And being who he was , that desire will definitely be sated , yet he didn't want to scare the girl or to hurt her , he loved her to much for that , at the feel of her skin under his lips , his own skin burned with desire and passion.

When she told him if he saw her in her bath , he was amused , yet hurt , he didn't think that she would think that of him , he didn't want her to think that he only wanted to use her for lustful thoughts , because even though he loved her , he also felt a huge lust for her , but the love that he had for her was so more huge than his lust , he wouldn't harm her or leave her , he wouldn't let anyone touch her , never , he will be the only one who will taste her , kiss those soft pink lips and that white skin of hers.

He wanted her to love her , and he would do everything in his powers to make her love him , but it would need time.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her , never , and if her mother dared to touch her again , Apollo will send her burn to Tartarus.

He saw the look of fear in her eyes at the mention of her home , but he will protect her , no matter what.

He kissed her nose and her forehead , because if he kissed her lips , he wouldn't had been able to contol himself , she needed time and he will give it to her , the only thing Apollo didn't know , that was how times he would be able to contol himself.

**Here is the chapter , i hope you loved it ! With 22 reviews , i will continue ! Good bye , see you soon !**


	4. My brother come back

**Hello ! Thank you for the reviews ! I decided to fin ally update even if i didn't get 22 reviews , but actually i am fine with 18 ! I am glad everyone love and enjoy the story , really . I don't update very much because i must think about the storyboard , i want that story to be really good , like that you will enjoy and read the sequel (if i do so 3:) ) , that's why i am making you all wait , i am really sorry for that , but i want it rather than a bad story totally sloppy , and i have decided to do more long chapter , which take time . Also , if you want to ask questions about the story of what will happen next you can , i will try to not reveal much spoilers though . Here is the chapter you have waited for , there will be a little bit of sexual content , but not too much , enjoy !**

**ModernZombieGuy Productions : **No , no at all , her father is a doctor and her mother is at home , she really look like her sister. Why did you think she could be a demigod ?

**crimsonDream 01** : Don't worry for that , i am planning to do one really soon 3 , and thanks for your reviews !

Thanks to all the reviewers and the guests and thanks especially to **CupCakeAwesomeness** and to **crimsonDream 01** , thanks you so much !

**Solaria's POV**

I was scared , really. After Apollo escorted me home and left , i entered the house quietly , doing my best for not doing any noise.

I made my way towards my room , but i had to walk by the living room for that , and i wasn't surprised , whan i found my mother , my father and my sister in , my parents were looking at me with a blank expression and almost a scowl , my sister seemed sorry .

"Sit." Ordered my father , i did as he said and was now sitting in the far away chair possible of them.

I stole a glance at my mother and i regretted it , her eyes were mixed with fury and disappointment , my father wasn't the same , he seemed at least guilty because he was doing something he promised me he won't do , but he still seemed to be angry , while my sister nervously drawn circles on her knee , she was uncomfortable to have ... Betrayed me , yes that was the word.

"Solaria." Spoke my father.

I turned to look at him , he really seemed guilty , but he was like my sister uncomfortable , while mother was furious. "I believe you have spoke badly to your mother." Oh . Yes , here we were now , seriously.

"Really ? I don't think so." I told sharply , i shouldn't have.

"Solaria !" My father cried. "Apologize to your mother now !"

I cried at my turn. "No ! Why should i ? She betrayed me ! Just like Kannia and you ! Why did you do it ? You told me that you will never force me into something like that ! And now you are the now who proposed it ! You will really sale me like that just in order to conserve our bloodline noble ? I thought that only mother could do something like that !" I cried with tears in my eyes , now falling on my cheeks , if possible , my mother's gaze became more furious , while my father's and sister's were more guilty.

"I-" Began my father.

"I do not want to hear it." I cut him curtly , and ran towards my room without look at any of them.

I cried , and cried , and more and more. I heard someone's steps towards my room , and i decided to yell at whoever it would be , but i was surprised to see my brother here , a worried expression on his face.

"Ori !" I cried and ran into his strong arms.

"Little sister." He told me , hugging me firmly while closing the door.

"I thought you were with Liana." Liana was another child of Priam and Hecuba , well they had like 77 or 79 children so ...

"I was , but now i am here with you , Liana was tired , so i escorted her to her home and went here , i heard screams as i was behind the door , what happened ?" He asked gently.

I told him all that happened , but i let Apollo out of it , i didn't want my family to know that the sun god loved me. When i was done , my brother was seeing me with an expression of rage and pity , but also fury.

"I don't like it." He said angrily.

"Neither do i." I told him sighing.

"Crysto Priam ... He has a reputation and it isn't good."

"Which is ... ?"

"He is known for being a seducer who loves to play with loose woman , he has been bethroted two times , but it ended , i do not know why , and i rather not see you married with him , it will kill you."

"I know , and with that i definitely won't marry him." I sighed.

"I really wonder why father and mother are giving you to him , they could have chosen better , like Liyro."

"And who is it ?" I asked curiously.

My brother smiled warmly at me. "He is one of king priam's and queen Hecuba's numerous children , he is very handsome and very sweet , i am friend with him since six years."

"Oh ! I remember now ! Is that the georgous guy who always came home when you were sixteen , and who looked at Kannia with a tenderly gaze ?" As quickly as i said it i put my hands over my mouth , my brother laughed and looked at me. "I do not think it was Kannia he was looking at ..." He didn't finish it and cleared his throat.

"Oh really ? Come on ..."

"Let's go !" Strangely shouted my brother.

"Huh , but wh-"

"At the lake !" He cut me off . Ah , the lake , there was a lake not far away from here and i , my sister and my brother used to play down here when we were children , i always got here when i was upset and my brother visibly noticed , it meant that he truly cared for me and was ... Stalking me ? Anyways , it made me happy that he noticed it.

"But ... They aren't lett-"

"Do not worry for it , little sister !" He told me , grinning which made me see his white teeth. He got out of my room , and he came back later with a ...rope , i groaned.

"Seriously ?"

"Yep." He told me exciting.

He attached it to my window , and i really didn't want to describe it because it was weird.

Well , i was now on the ground in the arms of my brother who was carrying me like a princess.

Princess ... It was the nickname that Lucas , my childhood friend gave me.

He died the day of my thirteen birthday because of a pneumonia , he was always kind to me , and he always loved to carry me like a princess , while my brother loved to carry me on his back.

I held my tears as my brother lifted me up on the ground , Lucas was dead , i had to forget him. We walked towards the lake and we had a good time in as we spashed each other with water , until my brother asked me that fatal question:

"Do you love someone ?"

I froze , and i found myself wet head to toe , i didn't even look at my brother when he splashed me with water this time.

Do i love someone ? I honestly didn't know either , i loved Lucas when i was a child , and then he died and ... I sighed deeply , there was also Apollo , but i didn't know for him either , i meant , how would you react when a god , and an extremly attractive one by the way , told you that he loved you ? Strangely , a part of me wanted to be with Apollo , in his warm embrace , but ... Would he still love me when i will be old ? I knew the answer very well , yet i was stubborn , i wanted it ... That love , i wanted to move on Lucas , and what was the better way if it wasn't falling in love with someone else ?

But the problem was _here ._ It wasn't a 'someone' , it was a god ! I had heard so many stories about it , and especially Apollo , i didn't want to end like his past lovers .

But i , well , i kinda _liked him _, i knew him for two days (According to him , three months , bah ! Whatever !) , but yet i was falling in love with him , and ... Even though I hated to admit it , i loved that feeling.

"Are you okay ?" My brother called me , it snapped me back to reality.

"Oh yes , why ?" I smiled at him.

"Well you seemed a little bit ... Whatever , so do you love someone ?" He asked warily.

I sighed deeply. "No." I lied. My brother didn't look convinced , but he nodded and we kept playing until we were tired , anyways we had to go home before our parents and sister could notice.

We walked home quietly , and Ori helped me to get on the rope , and we were at my room like one hour ago , luckily no one noticed our little 'escapade' , so Ori went off to his room , and i stayed in mine , as i was trying to sleep , i thought about all of that happened today , i thought about Paris , i was a little bit worried for him , even though he was a seducer and a coward , he was really a good friend of mine , and i didn't want him to die . Cassandra's behavior since some times was also weird , she acted like she was depressed and didn't talk to much people except her family , and it got worse for her reputation , and Apollo ... Oh Apollo ! If only he could just get away form my mind for some hours !

"Curse you." I cursed him under my breath.

"I heard that." Apollo said in a mocking tone .

I got up off my bed and stared uncredulously at him , he was leaning on my door who was closed , he had a sarcastic smile on his handsome face , and he was looking at me ... In a manner i didn't want to describe , but i could understand that , i was sleeping in a very short chiton for the night which molded my curves , my breasts were half covered , which wasn't good.

"A-Apollo." I managed to say his name , he chuckled ... Darkly.

"Yes ?" He questioned me while he approached me.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked nervously.

"Can i not visit my love ?" He said , his face was now a few centimeters of mine , i looked at his lips who were formed into a teasing smile , and i blushed when i remembered what i was wearing.

He eyed me an instant , and he sighed softly , he took the covers off the bed , and stared at me in a gentle and admiring way , etrangely , it was not a perverted one , which was weird seeing what i was wearing .

"No , you can." I said , staring into his sky blue eyes , his breath was on my neck , sending shivers down my spine. "But i am sure you are not visiting me for nothing , right ?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes." He spoke in a husky voice , he was above me , almost on top of me , his hands on my hips , his legs above mine which didn't give me a chance for escape , but i didn't mind at all being like that , i felt lust , i was ... I didn't know how to express it , but i was just ... _Hot ._

His hands began to climb , he stopped at my breasts , and massaged me down here . I moaned loudly , it was so good ... And suddenly , i took his hands away.

"Why ?" He asked souding irritatedand a little bit hurt.

"I- I ... I can not ..."

"Why ?"

"If my parents know ..."

"They will not." He promised me , kissing my jaw line. "I promise you that they won't."

"How can you know ? And please , do not tell me that is because you are the god of prophecy."

"I know because , i will not let anyone but me touch you , that means that no one will never know." He told me simply , cupping my face with his hands.

"But ... I , i am not ready for it." He laughed a little bit.

"No , you are ready , you just do not want me to touch you like that , because i make your body burn with lust , do not i ? You just want to escape to that feeling , a feeling who makes you feel so good , i do not understand you , Soli."

I raised my eyebrows at the nickname , but answered. "That's not it , i don't want to do it here , and i want to wait until we .. Know each other better."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Well if you say so , i will take you to one of my home in Greece , and i will wait a little bit until you will be more comfortable around me , is that satisfy you ?" He asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." I told him quietly , letting him change our position. We were lying in my bed (Who was huge enough for us) and i was in his arms , my head against his chest , it was comfortable and he was warm .

"So , how did it go with your parents ?" He asked me , playing with my curls.

"Well ..."

"Tell me." He ordered. I told him all that happened , even the little escapade with my brother , he sighed deeply , he seemed upset.

"I wish i could take you away from that horrible house to stay with me." He told me quietly , i sighed. "I wish it too , there are times my family react more like monsters instead of a family."

He sighed and hugged me tighter. "Other than that , anything new ?" Well there was some things , but that was ...

"Yes."

"What is it ?" He asked softly , which i noticed he was doing at lot , but i definitely didn't mind.

"I had dreams." I sighed deeply , burying my face in his chest.

"What are they ?" He asked warily , he sounded anxious.

"They are ... Weird. I , i don't understand why i have those dreams , and it scares me." He grabbed my face and lifted my chin , seeing me straight in the eyes. "Do not worry , Solaria , everything will be alright." He kissed me softly on the lips , mixing his tongue with mine.

"Tell me , what are those dreams ?" He asked , sounding worried.

"Well ... That is complicated , it isn't clear , but i saw a beautiful woman crying , she looked like a goddess , i saw men in the city , they looked like greek , i also saw a hoarse , and ... " By the look on his face , i knew that it wasn't good.

"And ?" He asked like he already knew the answer.

"My ... My death." I didn't want to look at his face , but i sensed his gaze on my face.

"Look at me." He ordered , but i didn't obey.

"Please Solaria , look at me." I did and i regretted it , in his eyes were a mixture of pain , despair , worry , sadness and ... Guilt ... ?

"It is alright , Soli , you will not die , i promise you , i will protect you no matter what." He said , looking straight into my eyes. "I swear it on the river Styx." I froze , it was really a big deal to swear on the Styx.

"You ... Are sure ? It's n-"

He cut me. "Don't worry , i will be fine , i will protect you , i wil do as i can for you to not have those dreams again , now go to sleep , yes ?" He supplied me with his eyes , i sighed but nodded.

"Alright , i am really tired anyways , but ... Can you stay with me ?" I asked , a little bit afraid.

He nodded and smiled warmly at me. "Of course Soli." He kissed my cheek , and hummed a lullaby to me , my eyes grew heavy and i began to go to Morpheus's domain. Without sensing Apollo kissing my shoulder tenderly.

**That is long , i dreamed of doing a long chapter ! I so wanted to do one ! I am , one time more , truly sorry for the wait , but hey , you have the chapter now , so i hope you have enjoyed , my arm hurts because of that chapter x'D i will update soon (i hope) because i want to start with the sequel ! See ya ! And please REVIEW because if you don't , i won't update 3:) !**


	5. I am a toy for his lust

**A/N : Hi ! Thanks for the reviews ! i hope you will love this chapter !**

**There will be total lemons between Apollo and Solaria in this chapter , so you have been warned ! **

**fearlessshadowhunter : Thanks ! **Haha i am really sorry , but she will die , if she doesn't , the sequel won't happen , because the sequel is based on PJO.

**Guest :** Thank you , i am glad you love it . Well , one : Yes , her reincarnation is gonna be Percy that's true ; Two : If you check on my profile , you could see in the little planning i wrote about the story i will do that summer that the sequel , 'I am Soli ?' is a Fem!Percy story , so yes , Percy will be female , but a lot of things will happen in the sequel , because Solaria's first love will be reincarnate as well , like her sister and her brother when they will die.

**crimsonDream 01 :** Thanks ! But there will be dark Apollo in the next chapters , they won't always be happy !

** Solaria's POV**

I woke upe early by the sunlight , i immediately felt protected and loved , 'guess Apollo's watching me ' I thought , smiling .

Speaking of Apollo , he wasn't here with me anymore , but i saw a note next to me on my bed , it was from him.

_Hey , love ._

_I am sorry that i will not be with you when you will wake up , but i have sun duties to do , really sorry , i will come to you in the night ._

_Have i already told you that you are extremely beautiful when you sleep ? Then i tell you now (or rather write you) . Wait for me at the lake you love to spend time with your siblings so much._

_From the most handsome and perfect god ever , your lover , Apollo._

I blushed a little bit , _lover ?_ Well , we hadn't done do anything for now ... But i also chuckled when i read it , he was really proud of himself , but how in Tartarus did he know that i spend time in the lake with Ori and Kannia ? Was he stalking me ? Anyways i shook my thoughts off and got up slowly , that time i didn't had weird dreams , but i was still scared by it.

It started a few weeks ago , always the same dream , the beautiful woman , a hoarse and my death.

My death was ... I didn't know how to explain it , i was in front of Apollo's temple in a greek city , or maybe troy , i couldn't remember exactly , and a man , probably a soldier , who had an athletic build killed me with a sword right there , my dream always ended here.

I sighed deeply , i didn't want to think about it right now.

As i made my way towards the living room , i met my sister , i ignored her but she grabbed my wrist.

"I am sorry." She told me softly.

"You think that 'sorry' will resolve the problem ? You are not the one who is forced to marry someone when you already l-" I closed my mouth as soon as i said it , my sister eyed me suspiciously , and she let go of my wrist , when i was going to enter the kitchen , i heard her voice.

"Will you ever forgive me ?" She whispered desperately , my eyes widened , and i turned to face her , i was frozen immediately.

Her beautiful eyes were just dark gray , the hints of green weren't here anymore , and it made me feel guilty , i sighed deeply.

"Maybe." I knew that i would forgive her , it would just take time.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you , i promise you that i will never do it again." I nodded at her and turned away , and entered the living room , my parents were here , my mother seemed less enraged than before , and my father seemed only more guilty than ever.

"This is unacceptable , father , you can not let Solaria marry Crysto Priam , he is such a -" My father cut him off.

"I do not believe rumors." He said quickly , my brother sighed , then looked at our mother's blank expression. He looked at me desperately and sadly. I managed a small smile in return , but it ended with a little weak smile.

"Father it is not rumors." I froze when i heard my sister's voice behind me.

"This is serious , he really had been betrothed , all about it is true , Cassandra herself told me about it." My mother raised an eyebrows at my sister's last sentence. "Since when are you friend with that mad princess ? You believe her ?" She asked sharply.

My sister only nodded , then looked at my father with a supplied expression on her face , my father seemed to muse , then he finally speak . "I will talk with the king Priam afternoone about it , now Solaria , i want you to eat and to stay out of me and your mother's sight , did you hear me ?" I gasped and scowled at that , but i quickly hid it and nodded , then after that i went to the kitchen and ate , after that , i went to my room and locked it , i didn't want anyone to come annoy me.

I heard footsteps and someone hit my door. "What ?!" I asked sharply , the person laughed. "Hey i mean no harm." I felt guilty for snapping at my brother , i immediately opened the door and hugged him. " I am so sorry ... " I whispered against his chest. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "It's okay , i am just going outside , so i wanted to say you goodbye , and do not worry for that wedding , i promise you that as long as i'll live , no one will force you into something like that." He said hugging me tightly , i burried my head onto his chest , when the time for him to go come , he kissed my cheek and got away.

I sighed deeply , it was ten , i had to wait until the night to see Apollo , that made me sad. I heard something , and all of a sudden , a golden flash of light was here and Apollo was standing here , grinning in all his beauty glory , he really had a dazzling smile.

"Surprised ?" He laughed at my shocked face , he opened his arms for me and i jumped in , feeling his warmth , i burried my head into his chest and smiled to myself. "Yes , you told me-" "Wrote." He corrected me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Yes , you wrote me that i would see you at the night."

He chuckled , then stared into my black-gray eyes. "Well , i have time off , so i will spend it with you."

"Why ?" I asked curiously , or rather hopefully for the answer i might get.

He stared at me in shock. "Isn't it obvious ? When i have time , i spend it with my love , not alone in my palace." He laughed at my blush , then took my hand in his. " I want to show you something." He said seriously. "What is it ?" He rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise , so close your eyes." I did as i was told , but i felt something on my eyes.

Apollo chuckled. "Well , i will put it on you , i do not want you to cheat." I pouted , and he kissed my cheek. "Let's go , but hug me tightly , okay ?" I nodded , and i could feel his eyes on me , i hugged him tightly.

I felt something weird , but Apollo put his hand on my head and whispered into my ear. "We are here." He then lifted the thing he attached before around my eyes.

I gasped at the sight , it was a beautiful forest , really beautiful , with each sorts of flowers , and three everywhere , it smelled like roses , and i could hear the birds sang , the butterflies were flying everywhere here. "That's just ..." I couldn't even describe it , it looked like the gardens of Olympus.

Apollo chuckled at my etonnement , then took me in his arms. "Beautiful ? Beyond beautiful ?" He laughed. " I can even not find the words to describe just how beautiful it is." I said quietly as i stared at another pink-blue flower.

"This is nothing." I heard Apollo say behind me , i turned around quickly and stared at him with widened eyes. "Are you serious ?" I almost shouted at him. "This is surely even more beautiful than the gardens of Olympus !" He chuckled , then took my hands in his one more time.

"This is nothing." Her repeated quietly , more like a whisper. "Nothing , absolutely nothing compared to sight i have in front of me." I blushed crimson , and he smirked and lifted my chin , i felt my self becoming ... Hot , i could describe what i was feeling as love and lust , but there was more love than lust , he used so sweet words for me.

I didn't even know what i was doing until i , myself , pressed my lips against his for a long , passionate kiss.

He seemed surprised , but he kissed me back with just as much passion. My tongue fought against him , licking his , but i lost control and his won the fight , and he began to explore my mouth.

He pushed me against a three and began to ran his hands on my body as he moved his lips with mine , his right hand was on my hip , the other cupped my cheek gently , his hands were so soft ...

But he was burning with desire and lust , and he bit my lower lip , i gasped at the contact , and Apollo looked at me. I was breathing hard , and he smiled warmly , he kissed my cheek , then he moved his lips to my neck , sucking softly , he left marks on my neck , and i moaned loudly , and his hands were now on my breast , touching them , he then driped my dress off . I put my hands around his neck , and moved my right , touching his soft blonde hair with.

He leaned down , leaned down , leaned down ... Until he placed his mouth on my right breast , then he leaned down once more ... And sucked my nipple softly , i moaned , i was really doing so.

He did the same thing with my other breast , and i tightened my hands around his neck more , his hand brushed my thigh , and i felt my self becoming more hot than before , so more ... His other hand was on my stomach , until he touched my other thigh with it , his kisses moved to my stomach , until he finally stopped to take a good look at me.

My eyes were almost closed , my hands were still around his neck , and i was able to see the love and lust in his eyes , i was also breathing hard and i was naked in front of him.

He laid me down on the soft grass , removed his own clothes , then he was on top of me , he moved until he was in the right position , and i was pretty sure he was able to feel the fear in me because he looked at me.

"That will hurt a little bit , but as the god of medicine , i will try to erase the pain off you , only trust me , okay ?" He said all of it in a very kind way , i trusted him completely.

"Yes. I trust you , Apollo." I said through raged breaths , he smiled then he jumped inside me. I screamed at the pain , but it only lasted a few seconds , after that it was pure bliss , but it was more hurtful that what i was thinking.

"Is it okay ?" Asked worriedly Apollo.

"Yes , do not stop , please." I begged him , he smirked. "I was not going to." Then he went deeper , which made me moan loudly his name. "Apollo !" I screamed , rather moaned. I could feel him smirk , he kept it that way , until i felt something warm , weird , and hot coming on me.

"Apo-Apollo i - I feel so - Weird ..." I tried to say , he kissed my nose. "You are going to come." He said gently.

I raised (tried) an eyebrow. "I am going to wh-" I moaned at the feeling , juices got outside of me , and i felt my pleasure and lust satisfied , Apollo went off me , then he (magically) , with a click of his fingers , dopped blankets around our naked bodies , and put his head on my shoulder , we were lying below a three , a big one by the way.

"What was ... What was that thing ?" I asked as i tried to breath normally.

He smiled at me then kissed me softly on the lips. "That , love , was your first orgasm." He said. "I am happy to be your first , love." He said happily at me , kissing my cheek.

I froze at his words , Apollo's eyes were now closed , and his arms were wrapped around my waist , so he couldn't see my expression , and i was so glad for it.

Now that i thought about it , we were lucky that no one was here , maybe that was why Apollo brought me here , he planned all of this , all of this , i thought bitterly.

Tears began to made their ways to my cheeks , and my thoughts went darker. Apollo was so beautiful , and he had a lot of lovers through the years ... And i could still remember the way he acted with me the first day , and he seemed so irritable in his temple ... Maybe Apollo was using me , using me for a revenge , i had been disrespectful with him , and he wanted to play with my heart and my body for taking revenge ... Yes , that was a good conclusion.

Not only that , but he was immortal and i was mortal , i would be old one day , and he would remain young for eternity , unlike me.

I also gave him my virginity , and i was gonna marry Priam's son , what would my parents and Priam think when they'll knwo i am not a virgin anymore ? I didn't even think about it , i was so in pure bliss that i didn't think about the consequences of it ... What if i end up with a child ?

_You won't end with a child._

Apollo's words came to my mind , he was the god of prophecies , so he would know things like that. But it wasn't a excuse , i brought shame on my family now that i am not a virgin anymore , even if i wouldn't marry Crysto , i was pretty sure that my family would think of other suitors , i shivered at the thoughts , and Apollo's grip tightened around me , like he was able to sense my fear even through his sleep.

I sighed deeply , Apollo didn't love me at all , i was pretty sure of it , he was a god , an Olympian no less , and also the more attractive , it was so easy for him to have whoever or whatever he wanted to , and he was able to do whatever he wanted to.

I only was a toy.

A toy for his lust , and a toy in his game for a little revenge.

I was sure of it.

**No one's POV**

They did it ! I didn't think they would go so far ! But actually this is Apollo we are talking about ! It left me with no choices ! If the mortal wouldn't be mine , then i wouldn't let Apollo have her ! Even if it meant killing her !

**A/N : Hehe ! She is confused and she fears that Apollo doesn't love her at all , even though he really loves her ! The scene when Solaria had been disrespectful will be explanned soon , in the next chapter , Paris come back with Helen !**

**Who do you think the 'No one's POV' is ? Tell me and reviews !**

**Did you like it ? Please reviews and tell me ! Having you guys reviewing means a lot for me ! **


	6. Apollo's dark side

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews ! Really , i must tell you that it is the longer chapter i have ever written , the chapters will be now more long , i am really excited to write the sequel , but don't worry i won't botched my work on that story ! In that chapter we have dark Apollo , there is also a bit of sexual content , you have been warned , but it is rated M so i won't advert you anymore for it !**

**call me a madnes :** X'D Thank youuuuu ! This is really nice of you ! I like your story too , i liked the first update better but i like also the second.

**fearlessshadowhunter : **He does love her , but the 'no one's POV' isn't her fiancée.

**crimsonDream 01 : **Glad you loved it :) No no no :), It wasn't her suitor . I like dark Apollo too , i find that there isn't enough story about that dark side of Apollo here , so that is why i made one. Ahaha thanks !

**Solaria's POV**

I woke up later that day , in a room i didn't recognize , the walls were yellow , and i was in a really big bed two places. I closed my eyes and sighed softly , maybe Apollo brought me here while i was asleep.

"How do you feel ?" Apollo asked beside me , i didn't even notice him , he was lying down in the other side of the bed , smiling brightly at me , i smiled weakly.

"Hum , i feel good , thank you."

"No problems , Soli." I rolled my eyes at the nickname and smiled slightly , but then the events of some hours ago came to my mind , i blushed heavily and looked away of Apollo's intense gaze on me , but Apollo quickly took my chin and forced me to look at me , when he saw my expression of shame , he smiled warmly at me.

"You do not have to feel ashamed of what we did , we are lovers and we will do that a lot." He said looking tenderly at me , i nodded , and suddenly , Apollo's hand moved to wipe a tear off my cheek , i didn't even notice it.

"Why are you crying ?" He said softly. "Was the pain too much ?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I ..." I bursed into tears , but when he tried to hug me , i rejected him , he backed away in surprise , he didn't think i would have done it , but i actually did.

When i finished to cry , i looked up at him , and i gasped. His eyes were no longer tender and kind , he looked furious , his gaze darkened when he saw my expression of shock and fear , his hands were now fists.

" ... Why ?" He asked darkly. "Why do you look so sad and so broken ? You did not enjoy what we did together ? Did you force yourself to do it ?" He asked coldly.

"No ! That is not it ..." I answered quickly. If possible , Apollo's expression became even more cold.

"Then what is it ?" He asked sharply. "Why were you crying like that ? You just could have cried a little bit because of the pain , but not like that."

"I ..."

"You what ?!" He asked impatiently , he began to lose his patience , and that wasn't good for me. "You what ?! Tell me now !"

"I hate you !" I answered breathlessly , Apollo's sky blue eyes widened , and his expression of rage went deeper.

He posed his hands on each side of my head , and growled threateningly at me. "Excuse me ? I quite did not hear it , say it one more time." He said darkly , venom in his voice.

"I hate you." I said , fear in my voice.

Apollo's eyes went even more dark , his hands on my face were holding me so tightly that blood began to slip of both of my cheeks.

_"You hate Me ?"_ He said enraged. "You _hate _Me ?" He reapeated in the same tone.

I nodded. "Yes." I tried to look away , but Apollo's hands didn't let me do.

"No , you do not." He said confidentiality. "You do not , stop lying to me , Solaria , you do not hate me , i see it in your eyes , you look at me the same way i look at you , i saw it when i was inside you , i saw that you loved me , so stop lying to me." He said more calm , but i was headstrong , really.

"No i do not love you and you do not love me , you are only using me in order to get back at me for the day i had been disrespectful to you , and for the sake of your own lust ..." I stopped when i saw the look Apollo was giving to me , he had a furious expression on his face and i saw thoughts running through his mind , his eyes never left mine , his hands stopped to hold me so tightly , in fact , it was like the strength has left his hold on me , he seemed pretty confused , also.

"That is really what you think ? That i want to use you ?" He asked coldly.

"Yes , that is the only thing you want , and i know you for what ? A few days only and-"

"I know you longer that you know me , Solaria." Apollo said in a cold voice , that was so different of him , he used to be cheerful and warm , and now he was evil and cold with me. I never had seen that side of him before.

"That does not mean anything." I said sighing , Apollo's hands weren't hurting me anymore , but my feelings were hurting me like Tartarus.

Apollo's gaze darkened more , i didn't even know that that was possible , then he sighed , and looked at me with such a dark expression that i fell of the bed and if Apollo hadn't caught me , i would have hurt myself very much.

"If that is really what you think of me , if you think so little of me , then i will prove you wrong , i will prove you that i really do love you , and you will beg for my forgiveness , yes , you will beg for it , i will not give up on you , in fact i do not want to see you in another one's arms , you will be mine , only mine , forever." He said it darkly while looking straight in my eyes , a look of lust , love and fury in his eyes.

I gasped a little bit , but i suddenly felt Apollo's tongue in my mouth , he took advantage of my gasp for doing it. I tried to push him away from me , but he was way to strong for me , he didn't let me go , one of his hands caressed my neck , and i almost moaned at that , i tried to control my lust , but i wasn't able to do it and i closed my eyes , placing my arms slowly around his neck.

When i opened my eyes again , Apollo's dark expression was staring right at me , his expression was very less dark and cold than before , but he still seemed furious.

I have realized that Apollo's tongue wasn't in my mouth anymore , he let me take my breath , but one of his hands was still on my neck , and the other on my cheek. As soon as he noticed that i breathed normally , he attacked my lips again , licking them with his own tongue , he then placed his hands on my hips and began to kiss my neck furiously.

_Is it Apollo's way of showing me his love and affections ?_

That was a weird way , and that didn't convinced at all , that did the whole contrary and increased my thoughts about him controling me , but the rage and love into his eyes made me less thoughtful about that idea.

"And now ?" Asked Apollo with a calm but still dark voice through our kiss. "Do you now believe me ?" "Or should i do more than that in order to get you to trust me fully ?" He asked through each kisses. I moaned when i felt his tongue begining to go down to my chest , licking the spot between my breasts.

"I ..." I tried to say , but i failed.

"You what ?" He asked impatiently , but he was still calm.

"I still do not trust you." I succeeded in saying , but it was a wrong idea because Apollo looked more furious than ever.

"If it is that so," He said looking at me in the eyes. "then i would keep what i am doing." He said , then kissed me on the lips roughly one more time.

* * *

I sighed softly , i was in Apollo's strong and warm arms , my head was against his chest , and he was caressing my hair , running his hands through my night blake curls. I felt Apollo's cold stare on me , but i didn't want to look at him.

That was the second time that i had given myself to him , but that time it hadn't been hurtful like the first time , it had been pure bliss only.

Apollo's hand stopped caressing my hair , then his other hand joined in , and he took my face into his two hands , he moved closer to me , and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Do you now believe me ?" He asked kissing my jaw line , Apollo's expression was still cold , but it wasn't like before , it has been softened.

"That ... was not ... The right way to prove me your love ..." I said with a raged breath , trying to speak , because Apollo's lips and tongue on my neck wasn't really helping me.

Apollo stoped his activity and looked up at me , his eyes still cold but they were softening more and more at the sight of me in that state caused by him.

"Then what ?" He asked softly. "What will i do for you to trust me when i say that i love you ?" He asked calmly.

"I do not know ... I really want to trust you ... But ..." I sighed desperatly , and buried my head in the crock of his neck. "But ?" He asked calmly.

"That is not easy for me , try to understand me , Apollo. You are a god , an Olympian with that , and me a mortal , i knew you for a few days , but i am already in love with you , i had heard so many story about gods and humans who loved each other , but it always ended with the death of the human." I said , trying to forme logical sentences , Apollo looked at me , his eyes were no longer dark and cold , they were warm and undertanding , just like before.

"I know." He sighed. "But the fact that you are a mortal does not mean anything for me , you are _my _mortal , no one's else , and i will not let you die , we will find a solution later." He said determinate , caressing my back.

"I know that this is new for you , all of those things." He said taking my face in his hands. "But trust me , only trust me , i love you , i am not able to leave you." He said in a sad voice , _sad ? _I wondered why.

He must have felt my confusion because he hugged me tightly. "Do not worry , love." He whispered in my ear , licking it slightly. 'I will protect you , and i will always love you , no matter what , i swear it on the river styx." I gasped a little bit because of his hot breath on my ear.

"I ... I trust you , Phoebus Apollo , i trust you when you say that you love me and that you will protect me , i can ... See it , your true emotions in your eyes." I said looking straight in his eyes , and that was true , i was able to see true emotions in Apollo's sky blue eyes.

Apollo's eyes widened of hapiness , his eyes full of love , he kissed me on the lips passionetely. "I love you , i love you , i love you." He said through the kiss. "You have seriously no idea of how much i love you." He said to me tenderly. I chuckled a little bit , then took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips softly , i didn't have much experience with kissing , but having the most attractive god who made love to me was helping me very much.

Apollo seemed surprised that i took the control , but his surprise disappeared and turned into hapiness , me taking control meant that i really loved him.

"Apollo ..." I said trying to breath.

"Yes , love ?" He answered , breathing hard.

"What about ... The wedding ?" I said nervously.

Apollo froze and stopped kissing me , he looked at me with wide eyes , like he had forgotten that , and then his gaze darkened and he hugged me tightly , i pressed my head against his shoulder.

"I will not let that damn wedding happens." He said darkly. "You will not marry Crysto Priam , i promise you that , just like you will not marry any other man as except of me , you are mine , and i want the world to know it." He said in the same told , i burried my face agaisnt his shoulder more , and i blushed at his words , not marrying anyone except him ? If Apollo married me , he would get bored with me rather easily , i thought.

"But if my mother force me , they would discover that i am not a virgin anymore and i-" I stopped as Apollo's gaze went more dark at my words , i couldn't see it , but i sensed it.

"She will not force you." He said through gritted teeth. "I will not let that happen."

"I do not want to marry him , you know. I really do not want to." I said in his shoulder. Apollo's gaze seemed to soften at that , and he placed his head against mine. "I know."

We stayed like that a long time , before Apollo broke the silence. "I am sorry." He whispered. I looked up at him with confused eyes , i didn't expect that. "For what ?" I said confusedly.

Apollo sighed. "For ... What i have done to you hours ago , i hurt you , i did not want to show you that part of me , that dark side of me , i am really sorry for that , i am also sorry for hurrying you like that , you are a mortal and it is not easy for you to take all of it , i should have waited until i 'confessed' myself to you , instead of doing it two days after you met me. I am truly sorry , Solaria." He said honestly and sadly.

"I forgive you." I said stroking his hair. "You loved me and you were hurried , love is not something you can control or stop." I said caressing his hair , Apollo smiled warmly at me , then frowned slightly. "Why do you talk in the past ?" I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes. "What do you mean ?"

"You said 'You loved me and you were hurried' , you talked in the past , but _i love you and i was hurried." _Apollo corrected. I rolled my eyes at that and punched him playfully and slightly in the shoulder i was before , he laughed at that and made sit on his _naked _lap , i blushed and he smirked , hugging me tightly.

"You should go now." He said. "This is soon the night , you slept a lot of hours , your family will be worried." He said strangely , like he knew something i didn't , just like usual.

I smiled. "Alright , i just need my clothes ..."

"They are here." He said pointing at a corner of the room we were in , my clothes were draped and placed carefully in that spot. I looked weirdly at Apollo and he raised his eyebrows. "What ? Because i am a god does not mean i do not know how to do that sort of stuf." I laughed at that and got out of Apollo's lap , walked in the clothes's direction , but i could feel Apollo's gaze on me. 'Pervert' i thought smiling to myself.

I put my clothes , and turned to Apollo , but he was behind me , clothed as well , he took my face in his hands , and i thought that he was going to kiss me , but he hummed a song and smiled guiltily at me. "Sorry for your cheeks." He said caressing them. I noticed that the possible scars Apollo's grip on my cheeks would have left disappeared , my cheeks were now healed. "I used my godly powers to heal you. I am really sorry for that , Solaria , i will never hurt you again , ever. I will not let you see my dark side anymore and i will never be like that again."

"I am fine Apollo , you did no-"

"No !" He cut off. "I was so furious that i ... I lost control , that will not happen again , i promise you that." He kissed my head and held me by my waist. I smiled at him. "Thank you." "For what ?" "For healing me and for ... Loving me." He smiled warmly at me and kissed my lips softly. "That is nothing , love." He said tenderly against my lips.

"Close your eyes." Apollo softly whispered in my ear , i did as he told me , and i hugged him.

"Open them now." I opened my eyes and i was in the lake , i smiled at Apollo. "Thank you."

He returned my smile. "It is nothing , love." I was going to walk away and to say good bye , but Apollo caught my wrist before i was able to do so.

He took my two hands in his , and when he released them , two golden bracelets were in.

"Woaa ... That is ..."

"They are from Olympus , goddesses wear it , and i want you to do so." Apollo smiled warmly at me. I blushed and shook my head. "But i can not , this is too ... I do not deserve to wear something like that." The bracelets were just beautiful , the most beautiful i have ever seen.

Apollo scowled. "You _must _wear it , i want you to , love." I sighed desperatly and Apollo smirked victoriously. "Very well." I said , a little happy though.

"Good." Said Apollo. "Now." He said taking my hand and pointing at the path. "Go to home , i will watch you , we will see each other very soon , love." He said kissing both of my hands , i blushed and he smirked.

But when i began to walk towards the path , Apollo's voice stopped me. "Thank you very much , Solaria." I turned at him and raised my eyebrows. "For what ?"

He smiled kindly and warmly. "For loving me."

* * *

Weeks , months have passed since that day , it was almost six months that Apollo and me were lovers , but my family was getting suspicious about the time i passed outside , i took too much time with Apollo and the first to notice was of course my mother , when she saw the bracelets she began to ask questions , i always (by chance or maybe because Apollo was watching me) found a 'magical' answer , telling her that i had found them in the lake when i swam , my father thought it was a gift from the gods , and i didn't dare to tell him that he was _almost _right.

Apollo and i grew closer by the days , i never doubted his love again and he never showed me his dark side anymore since the first time. I forgave my sister for what she did , and we even became as close as before , my brother was gonna marry his fiancée in two months , my father talked to Priam , but i was sure i would hear more of it later.

Only my mother was still upset at me , and she wasn't gonna stop , i sensed that she knew very well that the bracelets weren't found in the lake , and that , that wasn't good for me.

I was unable to stop to think about Paris also , and my nightmares became less present , since i slept with Apollo most of the time , i didn't have any.

My sister's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Solaria ! Solaria !" She screamed at she made her way to me.

"Hum ? What is it ?" I asked.

"Come ! Paris returned !" I got up from my bed and exited the house with my sister and my brother , my parents were at the king Priam's palace , discuting about that damn wedding thing , so they would be here too.

People came too , in order to see Paris , but everyone , including me gasped when we saw with who he was , my dreams became true , the beautiful woman , she was here !

**A/N : So here is the sixth chapter , i am doing long chapters now , i hope you enjoy it. Please reviews , it really means a lot for me , i will not update before a week i think , because i gonna go on a vacation in some days , but please REVIEWS ! That is extremely important for me ! Give me at least 30 reviews , i dreamed of that number :3**

**For the 'no one's POV' , ****i gave a cue , 'the mortal' , a human wouldn't tell 'the mortal' if he is a mortal himself , so you can still try to know who the 'no one's POV' is !**

**And if you want to ask questions about the sequel or on that story , you are free to ! i will be glad to answer you !**

**I wanted to say that i will write a new love story soon , but i want you guys opinions on that , so there is a poll on my profil for you guys to vote on which caracteres of PJO will be the story. Also the main caractere will be an OC , a forbidden daughter who shouldn't have born , not one of the big three , she is a child of Hestia , Artemis or Hera. But whose daughter she is ? You'll know it when the story will be up.**


	7. Paris , Helen and my sister's secret

**A/N : Hi my beloved readers ! I am finally back ! I want to say that i am sorry for the long update , but i was busy with other stories , especially since i decided to write long chapters , well , i am gonna go on my vacation in the morning , but i'll be back sunday. **

**Also , i want people to vote on the poll on my profil , that's IMPORTANT for me.**

**Here , i hope you'll enjoy , and i want to thank all the reviewers !**

**fearlessshadowhunter : **Yes , Helen of Sparta , that caused a lot of people to die and Cassandra of Troy ended up raped by Ajax.

CupCakeAwesomeness : No no, not all , you'll never find out ... Wait , why her brother ? XD

BabyPhoenixPrime : Haha thanks , i inspirated on the one or two stories of DarkApollo here , well thanks , thanks you very much.

call me a madness : I'll try , i want to end it before the return of high shcool.

Leaseablue : Haha , thanks for your kind words !

crimsonDream 01 : Thank you ! That make me really happy ! Haha actually i am a little bit sick so i didn't want to go , i got sunburns from the pool and other things , but my parents told me it was alright and that i woud come with them , how cruel. It will be in PJO's world , but i won't really describe Percy's adventures and quest , only a few passages of , i will come quickly to Apollo's part , and it will be focused on the romance between them.

guest : Thanks !

**Solaria's POV**

I was stunned , why ? Because the woman who had hunted my dreams was here , with Paris's hand around her waist , she was really beautiful , like a goddess , maybe even more than Aphrodite ... Oh i should have stopped , looking at what happened to Adonis' mother and Psyche , after people said that they were even more beautiful than Aphrodite , and even if Psyche have had a happy ending as she was now Eros' wife.**  
**

I heard someone gasp quietly beside me , and i turned to see the only Cassandra of Troy , the mad princess , with her wide deep oceanic blue eyes , staring at Helen's georgeous face in recognisation.

Now that i thought about it , Paris told me that Cassandra had predicted to him that he would bring a woman from Sparta to here in Troy , and she was true , in front of us was Helen of Sparta , as beautiful as a goddess , with purple eyes which had a few glint of sky blue , and blond sunny hair with a lot of black , brown and even red and auburn curls in the end of her beautiful curly hair, so Cassandra wasn't entirely mad ... ?

"What is the meaning of this , Paris ?" Asked Hector , Paris' and Cassandra's brother.

"I just found the love of my life." Said Paris kissing Helen softly on the lips.

"What of your other wife , Oneone ?" Asked Cassandra , that was the first time i actually heard her speak. "You already do have a wife , a nymph , Oneone , didn't you tell us that _she _was _the love of your life _? Asked rudly Cassandra , which got her glares from Helen.

Paris tensed , seeming suddenly to remember something , but then he shrugged. "She doesn't matters anymore , i loved her deeply , but i love Helen and she is my only wife now." He said hugging Helen tightly.

"But she is already marri-" Paris cut her off irritably.

"Enough Cassandra ! Helen is my wife so qui it !" He said as his grip tightened around Helen's waist. Cassandra's jaw tightened also , but she said nothing and looked away.

"This is weird." Said Kannia suddenly beside me after a few minutes , her gaze fixed on Helen with a scowl , jealousy burning into her eyes.

"What is weird , sister ?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said sighing deeply.

"Ah ! Solaria , Kannia ! Come here , my dear friends !" Said Paris with a huge grin on his face. Helen was smiling slightly beside him , looking at our faces and bodies , which made me uncomfortable. Maybe she was afraid that we might steal Paris from her , but that , that was definitely not in my mind.

The crowd at Paris' arrival wasn't here anymore , only a few people were still here , Hector who was talking to soldiers , a very handsome guy with Cassandra's brown hair looking at me , and Cassandra herself who was aslo , for my discomfort , looking at me with weird eyes.

I took Kannia's shaking hand and walked over Paris and Helen , but i felt someone's eyes on my back , and i looked up to see Cassandra with the very handsome guy at her right , who looked a lot like her. Cassandra's eyes were so full of pity when she looked at me , that i looked away and made my way towards the two lovers very quickly.

"Helen , those two are two dearest friends of mine , that i love so much to call them sisters , this is Solaria Line , the youngest one with curly black hair , and Kannia Line , the one with blond hair." I smiled at Helen who smiled back at me , but it seemed forced. Beside me , Kannia froze when she heard Paris' sentence , especially with the 'sisters' part.

"Hi , i am Helen , Paris' wife." Helen said with a melodious voice , as beautiful as a diva's one. I smiled softly at her.

"I am Solaria Line , and this is my big sister , Kannia Line , we know Paris since he-"

"Came to Troy." Said Kannia coolly , her eyes on Paris with pure hatred in.

Helen looked nervously at Paris and she seemed uncomfortable , Paris raised his eyebrows at Kannia's cool behavior. I cleared my throat awkardly and smiled at Helen , who seemed to relax anough to smile genuinely at me.

When i was gonna talk to them , Kannia's grip on my hand tightened , she pushed me away of the young couple and began to run like her life was on it. She ran and ran and pulled me along with her , she stopped in order to breath when we were near our home.

"Why did you act like that ?" I said once i had taken my breath. "Helen didn't seem to be so bad for you to act so coldly , sister." Sister , on the other hand , was breathing heavily , when she breathed normally , she took my hand again. "Let's go home."

"The way you looked at them ..." I said , but then it hit me and i widened my eyes in shock and disbelief , Kannia tried to pull me , but she stopped when she noticed that i wasn't moving.

"You ... Impossible." I said as she finally looked at me , tears were falling from Kannia's pink cheeks. "You ... You are in love with Paris , aren't you , Kannia ?"

* * *

"You seem confused and upset , lover , what is wrong ?" Apollo said as he pulled me into his lap , i burried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his arms at the end of my back. We were in his temple , and it was the night.

"One of my dream became true." I said and his face suddenly became blank , he hugged me tighter.

"All will be alright , Solaria." He said as he placed his head on mine. "Do not worry ... All will be alright , alright ..." He sounded desperate , but he also tried to convinc himself by his words.

"Apollo ?" I asked but he didn't answer me so i lifted my head to see him , only for me to hit his elegant neck , i sighed and kissed it softly , and i felt him shiver against me , i trailed my tongue along his throat , placing opens mouthed and passionated kiss on his tanned skin.

I heard Apollo sigh contently , and i smiled at the idea that i was the one who did it.

I began to take his clothes off , pushing the side of golden toga which covered his shoulder , i kissed it like i kissed his throat before.

"You are extremely good at it , you know." Apollo said as he began to kiss my throat softly when i was still kissing his shoulder.

"At making love ?" I asked in his shoulder and i laughed. "Well , i had an excellent teacher."

Even in his shoulder , i could feel him smirk , but he suddenly stopped kissing me and stopped me also. "What is it ?" I asked a little bit annoyed , i became too dependant of Apollo's love making , thank you very much Apollo.

He smirked and laughed at me , then picked me up in his arms , i didn't expect it so i wrapped my arms around his neck like a snake would do.

"Not here." He said seriously , and it was the first time i actually heard him talk like that. "This is my temple , we can not do it here , it would be disrespectful to me even if it doesn't botters in the slightlest , but it would be also disrespectful to the other gods." He said as he flashed us down to our little 'house' , where we usually lay together.

He pushed me into the bed and jumped on top of me , but when he almost kissed me , his lips milimeters away from mine , almost on mine , i asked that question. "Will i die , Apollo ?"

Apollo's eyes widened at that question , and he sighed deeply , jumping off me and then layed beside me. "Don't ask me this , please." He begged with a desperate voice as he hugged me close to him , my head on his shoulder.

"But-"

"Please !" Apollo cut me off angrily , that made me angry.

"Why ? One of my dream became true ! And the one with my death will also b-"

"Stop it ! I do not want to answer you , Solaria , so stop talking about it !" Apollo said angrily , almost furiously , that made me more angry so i jumped away from him.

"Take me home." I said as his furowed his brows in anger. But he said nothing , he did as i asked him to do , flashing me in front of the door , inside the house , and he was gone the second after.

I sighed and walked into the living home , but my whole family was in.

At the sight of me , they stormed off and walked towards me.

"Where were you ?!" Yelled my parents , both furious. "We thought something bad happened to you ! Have you been raped ?" Asked my mother furiously , eyeing the hickey on my neck , courtesy of Apollo , of course.

"No !" I said irritably , still angry at Apollo , who also seemed to be since he wasn't helping me in that , usually he would always make something happens for me to not be harassed like that , but that time , he didn't.

"So where were you ?!" My mother shouted , nearly shaking my shoulders. "Where were you that time and what are those ?!" She asked pointing at hickeys , which were now eyed by all my family.

"I-"

Before i could say anything , someone hit the door.

"Open it immediately ! The great king Priam order to all the males members of that family to come !" A voice shouted outside the house , my father and my brother stood up , my mother placed her hand on my father's arm , and he looked softly at her.

"I must go." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back soon , i promise , take care of our daughters while i am not here , Ori , come with me , my son." Ori nodded and followed my father , who gave me an angry and accusating look , my brother shot me a questioning look , but i didn't move.

My mother snapped at me. "Go to sleep , both of you , we will talk tomorrow , Solaria , so you aren't free." My jaw tightened but i walked to my room and closed the door and went to my bed , just at that moment , Kannia came to my room and locked the door.

"What are you doing ?" I protested.

"I am curious , and i think that i know why you are spending your time outside." She said with a soft smile.

"You met someone , right ?" She asked kindly , i sighed and nodded , i knew that we would have that conversation together and i was too angry to try to hid Apollo's and i relationship.

"And who it is ? Is he handsome and rich ?"

I rolled my eyes at that , but nodded. "He is the most handsome man i had ever met."

"Who is he , Solaria ?"

"Apollo." I said with a deep breath , my sister's eyebrows were pulled tightly and she widened her eyes.

"What ? I think i didn'-"

"No , you understand it , i am in love with the sun god Apollo , and i am his lover." I said angrily , hopping she would go , instead , she sat beside me in my bed .

"You are sure ?"

I pratically rolled my eyes at that. "Excuse me ? I think that if i lay with someone , i would know the person's identity , so yes it is him , and he proved me it , so it's him."

"Apollo ..." She said carefully. "He had had many lovers ... And it never ended well ... Look to what happened to Hyacinthus or to Coronis ..." She whispered quietly , like she was afraid that our mother could hear us.

"I know it." I said sharply and i closed my eyes in order to calm my wrath.

"And i don't want you to die ... Also , are you sure you are currently his only lover ?" My eyes opened at that and i jumped off the bed and looked foolishly at her. "What ?"

"You know ..." She began. "Gods aren't really faithful when they are in a relationship ... And he is so handsome and had so many lovers ... And he is the son of Zeus , who is well too known for his unfaithfulness to queen Hera ..." She stopped seeing my look and got up of my bed and my chamber.

How could had i been so naive ? My sister was totally right.

How could had i trusted Apollo ? Just because he was the god of truth and couldn't lie didn't mean he couldn't be unfaithful.

"What is it , this time ?" I heard an all too familiar voice , and i looked at Apollo's furious eyes , my bracelets were hurting me , he once told me that he was able to feel my emotions with them.

Before i could say something he came to me and hugged me and teleported us to our house , he then pushed me into the bed roughly , and jumped in top of me.

"You are feeling betrayed by me , why ?" He asked sharply , pinning my hands above my head.

"You ... I am ... Your only lover ?" I asked weakly , and i regretted it , Apollo became more furious than ever and he cursed Eros under his breath.

"Why do you think that ?" He asked darkly.

"Gods aren't faithful ..." I said weakly while trying to get away from him , but Apollo hold me roughly and didn't let me.

"You think that i am like that too ?" He asked more darkly , i didn't like it , he was becoming like that time , he was becoming his dark side again ...

"You could , i mean , just look at the time your father cheated on He-"

Apollo stopped me by placing his lips on top of mine , licking them .When i refused to give access , he growled and bite my lower lips , drawling blood of it , and forced his tongue inside of my mouth.

Apollo's love making was harsh and rough at first , but it softened by the time we were doing it.

Hours and hours ... We were making love for hours , it ended and we recommenced it , me undernate him.

Hours turned into days which turned into weeks ... I didn't even now for how many time i had been here with Apollo ... He , moving away of me reluctantly and putting his toga for his duties when the time came , and me resting of our love making. Food appeared in the kitchen of the house , like Apollo gave me it , and it cleaned alone ... How weird , but again , i wasn't surprised , Apollo was a god after all.

Weeks could be now months or even years , since Apollo didn't seem to want to let me go , maybe he was gonna make me stay here for the rest of my life ... Or when the time would come and i would be old he would get ride off me ...

"No." He asked one time i asked him to let me go , we were laying beside each other , and my head was on his neck.

"Why ?"

"That's for your own good , so accept it." He said looking coldly at me.

I sighed deeply , arguing for something like that was useless with him.

"I didn't do it." He asked suddenly , and i lifted my head to look at him staring right back at me. "What ?"

"I didn't cheat on you." He asked , pulling me closer. "There was only you and only you for all the months we have been together." He said with a neutral voice.

"I am glad to hear it from you." I said and he smiled fondly.

"I am glad that you know the truth , love." He said hugging me more that i thought it was impossible.

"I am never going to let you ever go , you'll stay with me ... Forever." He said with a slightly dark tone in his voice as he kissed me on the lips , i closed my eyes , and let myself be devoured by Apollo's lust.

**A/N : Well , that's it , i am forced to tell you guys that it is soon the end , actually i am bored of that story so i really want to end it immediately , but don't worry it won't be botched , i think that two chapters or three and it will be over , the next chapters will be more long also.**

**Guys , this is soon the return of high school for me , so i don't know if i will be able to update , i just wish that the story will be over before the return , but i am warning you , this is really possible that i won't be here for months , until the next vacation , like the one of winter , i may not update for months , so i don't know when the sequel will be up , but don't worry , as soon as i will have long vacation , i'll write , but you have to wait.**

**In the next chapter , you will have some surprise. You will also see Aphrodite.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll , it is IMPORTANT.**

**See ya.**


	8. Solaria Line

**A/N : Hi i am back from my vacation , this is the longest chapter i have ever written ! I want to say that it is the last chapter , so enjoy it and REVIEWS please , the end is tragic , Solaria dies , yes ! There will be revelations in that chapter ! The sequel's name will be 'I am Soli ?" , that'll be a triangle love between Apollo , Percy and Will Solace , it will be up in i don't know time , i am sorry , i think i will update it in december or january , anyway i'll update a chapter about it here when the story will be up.**

**crimsonDream 01 :** Ahaha ! That is the last !

**Guest : **Thank you very much ! Nope , this is a tragical story , but there will be a sequel , and the end of it will be good ;)

**Solaria's POV**

**_Some months_**_ **later**_

"How many time have i been here , Apollo ?" Apollo didn't answer my all too asked question , and avoided looking at me , he got up from the bed and walked away , closing the door loudly in process.

I sighed deeply , i didn't know how many time i had been here , but Apollo refused to tell me , and didn't let me go , as soon as i asked the question , he became cold with me and gone. I would have been here for years , because it seemed so , i was like a princess in a cage , unable to go.

I didn't know what happened to Troy , to my parents , family and friends. I asked all of those questions to Apollo , but he refused to answer me and told me that the others were simply 'the past' , that i was his completely now , and that i didn't need to know.

That wasn't easy for me , i was litteraly trapped , as Apollo's lover , traped in that house. We were like a couple , but couple didn't do that to each other. Apollo wouldn't even let me see my reflection in a mirror , there wasn't any. I was authorized to go outside , but only in the gardens , and Apollo , with the bracelets he gave to me , would always sense my feelings.

As the sun god , he would watch everything , which meant me , and the sun really hit very much where i was.

I heard steps , and Apollo was back , he wore an expresionless face and a golden-red toga as he came to lay beside me , eyeing me with those icy eyes of him , i blushed a little bit , and turned on my side , my back facing him. I felt suddenly extremely hot because Apollo was tracing circles on my back , making my body burn with lust. I shivered , and he must had noticed because i felt him smirk , i sensed his gaze on my back , and his lips crashed on my shoulder. He kissed me with open-mouthed kiss , trailing his tongue on my skin , he began to go down , teasing me.

I got tired of it , i groaned and turned so i smashed my lips with his , kissing him with hunger.

"I am sorry." Said suddenly Apollo between our lips.

"For what ?"

"For acting like that to you , i didn't want to be that cold with you even if i was angry." He said breathlessly between licks and kiss.

"If you want me to forgive you , you know what you must do." I said and i regretted it immediately , Apollo's eyes became furious and he stopped kissing me.

"What did i tell you last times you asked it ?" He said with an angered tone.

"That it was useless for me to ask because you would never answer me." I said hesitantly.

"And that i was not going to let you ever go , that the others were past and that you were now mine forever." Apollo added furiously.

"But i want to know , Apollo !" I cried at him. "I am sick of being here ! Alone when you are not here , raged with lust when you are , and your behavior which changes each minutes-"

"ENOUGH NOW ! DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO ME !" Apollo screamed furiously , his eyes were burning with rage and fury , he was above me , one of his hands on my wrist , the other supporting his weight.

"And why shouldn't i ?" I dared to speak insolently , angered as well with his behavior , i was sick of it , sick of being enfermed here , sick of all those unanswered questions , and sick of Apollo's actitude as well.

"Because i am a god and i deserve respect." He spoke with a angered but slightly calmed voice.

"And me ? Don't i deserve respect ? Don't i deserve to know the truth ?" I asked with a calm voice.

"You deserve respect , and that is true , but not as much as i do." Apollo said with a cool voice , and i exploded.

"What ?!" I asked incredulous , Apollo looked at me coldly. "I am a god , and you a mortal , of course we are not the same , we are different , we are different races." He spoke indifferently , and i widened my eyes in anger and disbelief , i never thought Apollo would speak like that to me.

"You are saying that i am ... Inferior to you ?" I said with raged breath , Apollo's eyes were still cold , but i could see some glints of guilt and regret. "Yes."

I put my head back onto the pillows , and Apollo came beside me again , i wanted to cry , but i couldn't , not in front of him , yet i knew very well that he knew what i was feeling.

* * *

"You are so beautiful !" A girlish voice echoed in the room i was , i slowly opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman i had never seen in all my life , not even Helen or Cassandra were that beautiful. She had blond sunny hair and green eyes , an olive skin , and curves men would die for.

"Oh darling , thank you very much !" She said with a sweet voice , i was a little bit shocked. "Who are you ?" I said with a weak voice.

She giggled. "You must know by now , i am Aphrodite , goddess of love , lust and beauty." She said with the same sweet voice.

I widened my eyes. "This is a hono-" She cut me off gently. "Oh darling , no need for that , i heard very much of you and i am really glad to finally met you."

I raised an eyebrows at that , too much gods came into my life those times. "How ?"

"Well my dear ! You are the gossip on Olympus actually ! Apollo had never been so serious about a lover ! He loved many people , humans and nymphs before , but not as much as you ! Going so far to kidnap you ... He had never done it before." She said with a smirk.

"Actually i-"

"And you are so beautiful ! And he is so handsome ! Eros worked so well ! You'll be the better couple in all the history ! Better than Helen and Paris !" She squealed like a little girl , and realisation hit me.

I got up from the bed. "Helen and Paris ?! What happened to Troy ?!" I said loudly , flustered. She raised an eyebrow at that , but didn't comment on the behavior.

"You do not know ? Troy and Sparta are in a war , and it is now ten years." She said carelessly , and that made me angry , she was the one because of who the war started because she made Helen and Paris fall in love.

"What happened to-"

"Sorry darling." She cut me off gently. "But i can not tell you , especially if Apollo didn't." She got up from the chair she was on.

"Oh and Solaria." She said turning at me with a wide smile. "I expect a good romance." She flashed just after that and i closed my eyes in order to not being killed.

'I really hate Aphrodite.' I thought to myself , because of her there was a war , because of her what my sister felt for Paris would never be reciprocated , because of her i was now in that state.

I slowly got up , putting a sea green chiton on me that Apollo offered me , he told me once that the colour suited me very well , i didn't mind since green was my favorite colour.

I came down , and i found with happiness that there was a pink mirror in a console , i took the mirror and looked at myself , only for me to gasp with shock.

I was young , very young , i still looked eighteen , but i was sure that years happened , so why ...

"What are you doing ?!" I widened my eyes and turned at Apollo's furious voice , he seemed pretty upset and angry.

"What have you done !" He cried and took my shoulders violently , shaking them. "I told you to not see yourself ! I even deleted all the mirrors , why is one here ?! Why ?!" He screamed furiously.

"Stop it Apollo ! You are scaring me !" I said in a weak voice.

"Who was here ? Who ! Tell me ! No humans and gods can come here ! Who ?!"

"Aphrodite !" I screamed in Apollo's gorgeous face , and he widened his eyes and gasped.

"Aphrodite ..."

"Yes !"

He let go of my shoulders and took violently my arms. "I hope you are happy now ! Since she was here , she told you for Troy's war , didn't she ?" He spoke in an angered tone as he laid me to our room. "Now that you know , i can not force you to stay with me , even Zeus knows about you , and your parents know the truth from your sister ... They asked for your freedom from me since the day i took you from them." He said opening the door.

"They -"

"Yes , everyone know that you are my lover , and because of your sister's mouth ! If she kept it for herself ... If only she did ... I would punish her later ..."

"No !" I said freeing my arm from his hold. "You will not do anything to her or to my family !" I screamed , fearing the worst.

Apollo looked at me with spiteful eyes. "Do you know what will happens now ?" He asked coldly. "Do you know Solaria ? Answer me !"

"No , i do not know and i do not care !"

"You should ! But since you do not , i will tell you. Your mother begged Zeus and Artemis to free you , your father was gone to Troy's war and is now dead , the same with your brother , she begged for days and weeks and wouldn't eat even if you're sister tried to make her do. Zeus seeing this , took pity on her and asked me to let you go , that's how everyone knew it , even mortals like that damned Achilles that i have cursed not long ago , bastard deserved it , murdering my favorite son. I refused and said no , it is ten years that Zeus is trying to make you come back to your mother , but i always said no , and i made you immortal , you can die , but not by oldness or diseases , only by injuries , this is why i kept you locked here with me. But when your mother died of despair as her punishment for her behavior with you , Zeus gave up , and made me swear on the river Styx that if one day you knew the truth , you would be free of me , and fortunately you didn't know before , this is why i forbidden you to look at a mirror , i wouldn't have escaped the fate of telling the truth at that moment , which unfortunately is now , and i am forced to free you from me , i will never be able to see or to touch you again , forever."

I widened my eyes at that , trying to make out essential things , this was ten years , ten damned years , my family died , i was able to make out that mother loved me , since she was so desperate , she only wanted the best for her children , my father and my dear brother ... Gone too , with Troilus , a good friend of my brother , and Apollo's favorite child. My sister ? I didn't know , but she surely ended raped and killed.

All of that was my fault ... And Apollo's fault also , if he hadn't ... If only he ...

Apollo , on the other hand , was looking at me with pure hatred , Troy's war was responsible of it , it destroyed our love.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

I looked at Apollo's eyes , full of hatred. "If only you didn't ... I can not even make you stay with me now ... You will end up killed or raped and i will not even interfere for you."

As soon as he said that , i felt a pain on my head and i closed my eyes and screamed , after a moment it was gone and i opened my eyes , Apollo and our palace were gone too. I was under a big tree in Troy's forest.

I walked to Troy , the city was raged and burned , no soul was here.

I made my way to my home , i _needed_ to see it with my eyes , and i_ saw_ it. It was burned , destroyed , just like Apollo's and i's love. I cried when i looked at my sister's bones , only skeletons were here , but i recognized the ring i gave to her when we were little.

"Look what we have here , what a beautiful lady." I heard a voice spoke , and i turned to see a handsome guy , with brow hair and honey eyes , he looked like a soldier and i widened my eyes in shock and recognization , this was what Apollo tried to prevent all those years , this was my murderer.

* * *

"Stay here." The soldier spoke , fortunately , i hadn't been raped , and that was two days that i was with that soldier , the Sparta soldier took me beside Apollo's temple , just near it. The soldier came back with the sword which was destinated to kill me , the soldier smirked at me.

"I know who you are , lover of Apollo , Solaria Line." He said with a hatefull voice. He pinned my arms behind my back.

"Do you know why i hate you ?" Before i could answer , he did it for me. "Apollo made a plague in the greek camp , so many friends of me died because of it , because of your lover." He forced me to follow him , we were now in front of Apollo's temple , and my dream was becoming true.

"So i thought ... Now that you are here ... Why not to kill and to rape you in front of your lover's temple ?" He smirked evilly at me , and i widened my eyes in fear , my bracelets hurt me.

He was gonna do it , his sword was gonna pierce my throat , i felt fear in my soul , the fear of death. But just when he was gonna pierce me , he stopped while screaming a horrible scream , i looked at him , only to see his skin removing from him , blood and flesh were off him , he looked extremely awful.

Apollo didn't had the right to interfere , Zeus forbidden him to , but he disobeyed him and interfered by giving a horrible disease , my dream didn't come true , it didn't.

I got away from the soldier , seeing him suffer one last time and after i began to run fatsly.

I ran and ran , until i was in Troy's forest like before , i sat under the same tree as before , and bursted loudly into tears.

No much how i pretented to hate Apollo , and even with all that he had done to me , i was still deeply in love with him. There was no need to try to deny it.

"Love." Apollo's melodious voice spoke beside , sitting beside me and hugged me. Apollo's warm arms hugged me extremely tightly.

"I am so sorry ... I didn't mean for you to be hurt , that is why i made you appear under that tree ... I hoped you would stay here ... I am so sorry , l-"

I cut him off by a passionate kiss , kissing him deeply , i had missed that during those two days.

"Solaria ..."

"Do not. I am sorry too ... You only tried to protect me and instead i-"

"But i hurt you instead. I am sorry , i will never do it again , stay with me , Solaria , stay with me forever."

"Yes."

* * *

"Will you marry me ?" Apollo asked nervously , which wasn't him , he never had problems talking to women , but the one he was in love with , it was a different story.

I looked at his icy eyes , a wide smile on my lips. "Yes , Phoebus Apollo , i will marry you , as long as you love me back and are faifhful to me." Apollo exploded of joy , he took me in his arms and spinned me into circles.

"I will marry you ! I will take you to all the coutries in the world ... We will go wherever you want to !" He said cheerfully , i laughed at his behavior , but a small smile found its way to my lips.

It had been weeks since the incident with the Sparta soldier , the war was over , i heard from Apollo that our story had been written , everyone would remember us now. I was gonna met the gods soon , but Apollo wanted to taught me archery before , he talked about me to his sister and family , even if Zeus was pissed off he had disobeyed him , Aphrodite defended him saying that love was powerfull and incotrolable.

We were in our house's gardens , a tree in front of us , Apollo was behind me , his hands on my waist , his head on my hair. Me , i had a bow in my hands , i tried to shot , but with Apollo who was distracting me with his butterflies kiss on the bakc of my neck , it wasn't easy.

"Apollo." I laughed when he pouted. "You are the one who wanted to teach me archery , you are distracting me."

"Fine." He growled. He positioned me in the right way , and placed his hands on my bow. "Shot." I did as i was told , and i hit the target (a target magiacally given by Apollo just in front of the tree.) but far from the right place.

"Do it again." I missed again , decidely , i sucked at archery.

Apollo chuckled behind me. "Here , let me show you." He said taking the bow.

'You should have done it in the first place.' I thought , but Apollo ignored it and was gonna shot.

That was his fatal mistake.

We didn't notice an eagle in the tree in front of us , in one of the branches , he was looking at us with jealousy and hatred.

He opened slowly its wings when Apollo was gonna shot , and began to move them , creating air. When Apollo shot , the eagle moved its wings with all its force , sending an enorme wind , changing the arrow's trajectory , instead of hitting the target , it hit my heart.

I widened my eyes at the contact and fell into Apollo's arms , i looked at him , shock in his eyes , he began to try to heal me , he was saying words to me ... But i couldn't hear them , i couldn't ... I slowly closed my eyes and darkness filled my vision , i then would knew it , when i would see Hades in the underworld , that i was dead.

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

Red , Gray and black.

That was the only colours i was seeing now.

Red because of her blood , Gray and black because of her gray-black eyes which enraptured me so much.

My world began to die , my love also , her beautiful gray-black eyes looked at me in confusion and shock , trying to analyse the situation , she was dying in my arms , just like Hyacinthus.

I tried to heal her , i whispered sweet and kind words to her that i didn't even know if she was able to hear , i _wanted her to live_ , i _needed_ _her to live , she was my world , my life , my love , my soulmate_.

I watched , powerless , as she closed her eyes , my hand in her long black night curly hair , the other on her cheek , near her lips.

I felt tears falling on my cheeks , i stayed wide-eyed , the mouth closed in a silent gasp , until i cried loudly , i cried and cried , cried my pain while hugging my dead lover in my arms.

When i was off with crying , i made the move to look at what had caused that new tragedy for me , and i widened my eyes when i recognized the culprit.

My own father , Zeus , lord of the sky.

He was watching me with cold and icy eyes , beside the tree , eyes full of jealousy.

I didn't notice it before , but now i knew. Who had sent those visions to my love ? It was him , he wanted her to prevent her death at the beginning because he wished to take her as his paramour , because he fell in love with her , just like me.

When he noticed that i was also in love with her , he sent her fake death visions in order to make her stay away from me , and he sent me the same visions.

But when he noticed that she would never be his , that she had accepted my love and would reject anyone's else love , he understood that i would keep her with me for eternity , which made me kidnap her , and he profited of her mother's prayers in order to get her away from me , but it didn't worked , he couldn't ask Hermes to free her , Hera would notice it and would follow him only more.

So he made me swear that if she knew the truth , i would release her and he asked Aphrodite to go to see her , his plan already in walk , she was excited at the idea , and noticed that there wasn't any mirrors , as the goddess of beauty , she resolved the problems , without knowing the consequences , she didn't even know what she was gonna do.

He fell in love with her ... Just after i did , as a baby , she was extremely sick , so her parents prayed to me days and days , i looked at the baby , and took pity on her and saved her , they named her Solaria in reference to the sun as a thank and gave offering to my temples , even creating others.

I visited her times to times without her knowing it , i was curious about the baby , and when she was seventeen , i fell in love with her. I tried to wait , but the love and lust that i felt were so intense that i was able to wait only one year.

Zeus liked her family because they were good and nice , he noticed the girl when she made a prayer to him at the age of eighteen , two weeks before i first spoke to her , i wanted to see her reaction to my behavior , she amused me very much , with that sharp tongue of her , she wished to fight like men , not being traped in a boring life like other women , a prayer Zeus heard and decided to see the mortal who had prayed it.

My father turned and walked away from me , before flashing , he told me it , a sentence i would remember for the rest of eternity. "If i can not have her ... Then no one will , especially you , my son."

I burried my head into her dead body , crying more and more , and for the first time in my immortal life , Hades pitied me.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Why we can not bring her from the deads ?" Asked three gods , Artemis , Athena and Hermes , Hades looked at them.

"You can not , she had reached Elysium , she is now with her family and friends."

"But she loves Apollo." Hermes said determined , Hades sighed , when he was gonna tell them that bringing the deads wasn't allowed , and even if special cases existed , that one-

"You will never be able to bring her." A smooth voice spoke , and everyone turned to look at Persephone , as beautiful as ever.

"The girl wished to be reborn." The three gods looked at her.

"Why ?" Asked Athena , even if she knew the answer.

"In order to be with Apollo again , speaking of him , where is he ?" Persephone asked thoughtfully.

"My brother is so saddened by the death of his lover that he is unable to get away from his palace , Hermes and i remplace him for his duties. But he will be happy to hear that she will reincarnate." Artemis said.

"She made a special request to me."

"What did she ask , wife ?"

"She asked to be reborn in millienas ago , in a world where women would fight , in a world where she would fight." Everyone looked at Persephone , her eyes kind as she spoke.

"A prophecy." Said suddenly Artemis.

Everyone turned at her. "What ?"

"A prophecy , the oracle of Delphi has told a prophecy , that is now two days."

"And what did she told ?" Asked Hades in an interested voice.

"That a reborn girl would change futurs laws and save the world from two dangers , and that she will be my brother's last lover and soulmate." She said in a neutral voice.

Everyone looked at the king and queen of the underworld , both had a look of recognization on their faces. But Hades's face came back quickly to normality and indifference.

"Well , now it is settled."

Yes it was settled , effectively , Solaria Line , daughter of Linitia Line and Amos Line , would always be remembered in the next generations , as a very beautiful girl , almost as beautiful as Cassandra , and as Apollo's last true lover , the one he loved the most and the longest , the one he was engaged to , not the one who was his first love , but the one who was his last love , the last person he had loved in his immortal life.

**A/N : Well this is the end ! I hope you liked it , don't forget to review , if you do not , i would kill Percy in the sequel ! **

**And please vote on my poll ! You can also read the story about if you want to. I won't be back until december or january i think , so i let you my other stories to check on , all about Apollo if you like him , see ya , i hope i'll update the sequel soon , i will also do a one-shot of that story the next summer.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers , favourites and follows , especially CrimsonDream01 and many other , anyways , thanks , really , you guys had been wonderful with me , your words encouraged me to pursue the story. **

**Bye guys , i'll see you next summer , because even if i update the sequel in winter , i won't update all the time , only three or four times before summer.**

**A big hug and goodbye from me , Yoko onee-san.**


End file.
